warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Predator Annihilator
of the Iron Hands Chapter]] The Predator Annihilator is a variant of the basic Predator Destructor tank used by the Chapters of the Space Marines. The Annihilator variant of the Predator is a relatively new addition to the Imperium of Man's armoury, and was first introduced in the 36th Millennium as a dedicated tank-killer. The Predator Annihilator is equipped with turret-mounted Twin-linked "Stormbringer" Lascannons as opposed to the basic turret-mounted Autocannon on the Predator Destructor. The Annihilator variant of the Predator is constructed in the same manner as the standard Predator, using the same processes and rituals dedicated to the Machine God. Space Marine Chapter]] The Annihilator variant of the Predator was originally conceived as a field-modification by the Space Wolves Chapter, but after an intense investigation that lasted for over 200 standard years, it was found by the Adeptus Mechanicus that the replacement of the Autocannon with Twin-linked Lascannons had been a feature found within the vehicle's original Standard Template Construct (STC) designs and thus it became on officially recognised part of the Imperium's arsenal. Space Marine battle tanks are not permanently attached to any one company. Instead they form a vehicle pool, and individual tanks are available for deployment to Space Marine commanders as required. Upon its creation, a Space Marine battle tank is assigned a name that reflects its role as a protector of the Chapter's brethren. From that point onwards, the vehicle is as much a part of the Chapter as the Space Marines themselves, and over the years its many deeds and victories will be celebrated as greatly as the Chapter's flesh and blood heroes. History Space Marine Chapter during combat]] The records of the Liber Armorum show that the Predator Annihilator was first used by the Space Wolves during the Skarath Crusade, near the fringes of the Eye of Terror, in the 36th Millennium. During the Crusade, a Space Wolves Great Company were surrounded on all sides by Skarath Heretics and rebels, including the combined armour of several Traitor Legions. The Space Wolves are renowned for their ingenuity and refusal to accept defeat, even in seemingly impossible situations. The Iron Priests of the Great Company prayed to their Primarch, Leman Russ, and were granted a vision. After consulting every portent, and casting the runes, they saw that the signs were favourable and began the process of modifying their Predators. Using the Long Fang's Lascannons, they created the very first Predator Annihilators, and used them to break their enemies' siege and cut massive swaths through the Traitors' armoured units and Dreadnoughts. After this impressive display, the Adeptus Mechanicus began a 200-year-long investigation into the Predator Annihilator, and eventually gave the vehicle the Machine God's blessing, although by this time the Space Wolves had already been using the Predator Annihilator for over 190 standard years. Armament The Predator Annihilator is an anti-armour variant of the basic Predator Destructor. That tank's turret-mounted Autocannon has been replaced with Twin-linked "Stormbringer" Pattern Lascannons. These Lascannons feature flash dampeners and special focusing rings which are powered by diaquartzoid crystal batteries for maximum efficiency. Each of the tank's two barrels are good for about 1000 shots before the effects of heat warping require them to be replaced. The Predator Annihilator, like all Predator variants, can be equipped with two sponson-mounted weapons, either Heavy Bolters or Lascannons. A Predator Annihilator armed with sponson-mounted Lascannons in addition to its turret-mounted Lascannons makes for a very formidable anti-armour vehicle. The tank also features self-sealing hatches that protect the crew from hazardous environments, a narrow-band long-range Vox array for keeping in contact with other friendly forces, and special spinal implant interfaces that allows the crew of Astartes to directly interface with their vehicle's Cogitator systems through their Power Armour. The Predator Annihilator can also be outfitted with a Dozer Blade, Extra Armour Plating, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications systems, a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, a Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. Unit Composition *'1-3 Predator Annihilator Battle Tanks' Wargear A standard Predator Annihilator is armed and equipped with: *'Twin-linked Lascannons' *'Searchlight' *'Smoke Launchers' A Predator Annihilator may take one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Storm Bolter' A Predator Annihilator may also be armed with the following sponson weapons: *'2 Heavy Bolters' *'2 Lascannons' Predator Annihilator Battle Tanks may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Dozer Blade' *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' *'Armoured Ceramite Plating' Known Formations The following is a list of all known Adeptus Astartes formation that include the Predator tank: *'Predator Assassin Squadron' - A Predator Assassin Squadron is a formation that consists of between three and five Predator Destructor or Predator Annihilator tanks. These squadrons are tasked and outfitted with the optimum weapons configuration for the destruction of a preordained target. These formations are usually tasked with the destruction of a single enemy target above all others, and the crew of these vehicles would rather die than see their quarry escape their tank's wrath. *'The Hammer of Caliban' - The Hammer of Caliban formation is a formation used by the Dark Angels Chapter and consists of one Techmarine, one Land Raider Phobos, Land Raider Crusader or Land Raider Redeemer and one Predator, Whirlwind or Vindicator tank squadron. Only the mightiest of foes are worthy of the death dealt by the Hammer of Caliban formation. Named for the beast-slaying weapons once wielded by the knights of The Order, this formation concentrates the fury of The Rock's Armoury into a single, mighty hammerblow. Comprising multiple squadrons of heavily armoured battle tanks under the auspices of the Chapter's finest Techmarines, the Hammer of Caliban is most often deployed when the enemy have multiple monstrous beasts or war engines in the field. Like the knights of their ancient homeworld, the tank-crews of the Hammer of Caliban ride their armoured steeds to war, charging down their massive prey and blasting them apart with the fire of their heavy weapons. Chaos Predator Annihilator ]] The Predator main battle tank has been the iron fist of the Traitor Legions since the days of the Horus Heresy, and it is the most common Predator variant used by the Chaos Space Marines. The Forces of Chaos have used Predator tanks in every conceivable theatre of war, from the civil wars that broke out between the Traitor Legions following the attempted cloning of Horus to the Black Crusades of Abaddon the Despoiler. The Predator is used by all of the Traitor Legions, and all Renegade Space Marine Chapters that have turned against the Imperium. There are rumours of Predator tanks within the arsenals of the Forces of Chaos that are controlled by the Warp itself, and lack a crew. These tanks are marked with the fell iconography of the Chaos Gods, and feature special weapons such as toxic sprayers and Sonic Weapons. The Predator Annihilator variant of the basic Predator Destructor is not as common amongst the ancient Traitor Legions as it is in the newer Renegade Astartes forces that have defected from the Imperium in later times. There are many Predators being produced everyday within the Eye of Terror on Chaos War Worlds and corrupted Dark Mechanicus Forge Worlds. Many smaller Chaos Space Marine warbands will scour battlefields in order to find and recover battlefield wreckage, and thus are able to add to the number of Predators and other vehicles they have at their service. The Forces of Chaos deeply enjoy looting and corrupting Imperial vehicles, and since Predators are easy to repair, they are favoured prizes. The Predators under the control of Chaos Astartes warbands are usually armed with either a set of twin-linked Lascannons or a Predator Cannon. They can also be armed with Pintle-mounted twin-linked Bolters (Combi-Bolter) or other Combi-Weapons, and sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters or Lascannons. Predators in use by Chaos and Renegade warbands that have recently betrayed the Imperium, or recently captured Imperial Predators, may be armed instead with a Storm Bolter or even a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher. They can also be armed with a Havoc Missile Launcher, an ancient weapon system that has long fallen out of use in the Imperium. Chaos Predators can also be equipped with destroyer blades, Dirge Casters, dozer blades, extra armour plating, Chaos Icons or Marks, or Warpflame Gargoyles. Known Users of the Predator Annihilator ]] *'Adeptus Astartes' - The Predator Annihilator is used by every known Space Marine Chapter in the Imperium; it is deployed alongside the Predator Destructor as an anti-armour vehicle and as heavy fire support for infantry. *'Chaos and Renegade Space Marines' - Space Marine Chapters that have fallen to Chaos or have otherwise left the Imperium make use of Predator Annihilators in much the same way as their Loyalist counterparts. *'Space Wolves' - The Space Wolves were the very first Space Marine Chapter to make use of the Predator Annihilator during the Skarath Crusade and have used them in countless other conflicts since then. *'Dark Angels' - The Dark Angels made use of the Predator Annihilator during the Defence of St. Lysias Basilica during the 13th Black Crusade and during the Siege of Vraks. *'Revilers Chapter' - The Revilers Space Marine Chapter made use of Predator Annihilators during the Molov Massacre. *'Crimson Fists' - The Crimson Fists Space Marine Chapter made use of the Predator Annihilator during the Ork invasion of Rynn's World. *'Blood Ravens' - The Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter made use of Predator Annihilators during the Dark Crusade, the Kaurava Campaign, and the First, Second, and Third Aurelian Crusades. Notable Deployments of the Predator Annihilator *'The Siege of Vraks' - During the 17-year-long Siege of Vraks, the Predator Annihilator was deployed by the Red Scorpions, Steel Brethren, Dark Angels, and Red Hunters Space Marine Chapters. The tank was also used by the Apostles of Contagion and The Purge Chaos Space Marine warbands. *'The Badab War' - During the Badab War, the Fire Angels, Novamarines, Salamanders, Minotaurs, and Sons of Medusa Space Marine Chapters used Predator Annihilators. The Lamenters, Executioners, and Astral Claws Renegade Space Marine Chapters also made use of the Predator Annihilator. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Predator Destructor' *'Baal Predator' *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), pp. 40-41 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pp. 35-36 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 11 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (3rd Edition), pg. 9 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 54, 103 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 43, 100 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 34 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pg. 18 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 58-59, 116 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Battle Tanks", "Battle and Reserve Companies", "Predators (Datasheet)", "The Hammer of Caliban (Formation)" *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 75, 103 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 86 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 88, 176 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Battle Tanks", "Predators" *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 100-101, 176 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 78 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 38-39 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 41 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pg. 69 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 37-44 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - Warmachines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 61-71 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pp. 23, 54, 122, 131 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pg. 64 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 57, 86, 128, 173-175 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 33, 38, 58 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - The Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 59, 66, 201 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 96, 114, 122 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 26-27, 93, 103, 158-163 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pg. 54 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'' by Andy Hoare with additional material by Alan Bligh & Neil Wylie, pg. 30 *''Insignium Astartes'', pg. 48 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 161 *''Warhammer 40,000: Index Astartes - Predators'' (Digital Edition) Gallery Skarath Pattern MkIId Annihilator.jpg|Skarath Pattern Mark IId Predator Annihilator Mars Pattern MkIV Annihilator.jpg|Mark IV Predator Annihilator Mk IVb Annihilator.jpg|MkIVb Predator Annihilator Mars Pattern MkIVc Annihilator.jpg|Mark IVc Predator Annihilator PredatorAnnihilator04.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Revilers Space Marine Chapter, side view PredatorAnnihilator05.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Revilers Space Marine Chapter, dorsal view PredatorAnnihilator06.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Revilers Space Marine Chapter, front view PredatorAnnihilator08.png|A Predator Annihilator in urban combat PredatorAnnihilator03.png|A Predator Annihilator of The Purge, a Chaos Space Marine warband, during the Siege of Vraks Space Marine Predator.jpg|A Predator Annihilator of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter Spacewolvespredatorannihilator.JPG|A Predator Annihilator of the Space Wolves Chapter Whitescarspredatorannihilator.JPG|A Predator Annihilator of the White Scars Chapter ultramarinespredatorannihilatorgladius.JPG|A Predator Annihilator of the Ultramarines Chapter SW MkIVb Predator Annihilator.jpg|A Mark IVb Predator Annihilator of the Space Wolves Chapter, Bran Redmaw's Great Company CF_Mars Pattern MkIVc Annihilator.jpg|A Mark IVc Predator Annihilator of the Crimson Fists Chapter Excecutioners Predator Annihilator.jpg|A Predator Annihilator of the Executioners Chapter Raptors_Mars Pattern MkIVc Annihilator.jpg|A Predator Annihilator of the Raptors Chapter predator11.JPG|A Predator Annihilator of the Ultramarines Chapter (side view) SW_Mars Pattern MkIVc Annihilator.jpg|A Predator Annihilator of the Space Wolves Chapter The Tainted_Relic Predator.jpg|A Chaos Predator Annihilator of the Nurgle-worshipping warband known as The Tainted SB Predator Annihilator.jpg|A Chaos Predator Annihilator of the Steel Brethren, an outcast faction of the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion PredatorAnnihilator001.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Ultramarines Chapter, right-side view PredatorAnnihilator002.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Ultramarines Chapter, overhead view PredatorAnnihilator003.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Iron Hands Chapter, dorsal-view PredatorAnnihilator004.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Ultramarines Chapter DarkAngelsPredatorAnnihilator00.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Dark Angels Chapter. Traitor’s End is the 2nd tank to be attached to the 5th Company es:Predator Aniquilador Category:P Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles